Baby Sister Toretto
by Ms. Delaney
Summary: Kesia Jordan Toretto is the Toretto baby sister, who is rebellious, caring, funny, and strong. As she discovers new things in life she drags The Gang along with her. Which means getting into LOTS of trouble and being quite curious. Please R&R!
1. Same Ol' Same Ol'

Here's the downlo on my story. I've taken "The Fast and The Furious" and have totally changed it around. Dominic and Mia have a baby sister named Kesia, and well you'll have to read my story to find out. I know somebody else has written something just like mine, but they're totally different. I started mine in March and have finished it, but have not had the time to post it up. Besides I had to make some major changes, after I read Athena's story. I repeat I am not coping Athena's idea, I would not do that. But like they say "Great Minds think alike".  
  
Here's some info on the Toretto baby sister Kesia. Full Name: Kesia Jordan Toretto D.O.B: July 18, 1985 Age: 17 Eyes: Hazel Green Hair: Dirty Blonde Height: 5"3 Weight: 108 Parents: Brian Donovan Toretto and Asia Eve Toretto (Vincent); both deceased; Siblings: Dominic Jarrett Toretto and Mia Kari Toretto Hometown: San Francisco, California Piercing: tongue and belly button Tattoo: "STITCH" on her lower back; a puppy paw over each breast; and 'fighter' in Chinese below her waist line Skin Color: Caramel or Tan Favorite Music: Everything except for country and old fogy music  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
Chapter One  
  
"KESIA JORDAN TORETTO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! THIS IS THE LAST TIME!" Dominic Toretto yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
"DOM, I SAID I'D BE THERE IN A SEC!" Kesia yelled from her bedroom.  
"WELL HURRY UP! FOOD'S GETTING COLD, AND YA KNOW WE CAN'T SAY GRACE OR START TO EAT WITHOUT YA," he replied.  
"It's not like were having a funeral dinner or anything," Kesia answered dashing down the stairs towards Dominic.  
"Well you gotta eat too ya know. Look at you. You're stronger than any normal seventeen-year-old, but you look so.so.you, I guess," he said looking at her from head to toe.  
"Love you too, Dom," she said brushing past him and giving him a little kiss on his cheek.  
"Love you too, baby girl," Dominic replied smiling at her as they walked towards the kitchen.  
"Well it's about time. We were gonna start without the both of you," Mia said while placing the bowl of potato salad on the table.  
"No, nobody starts eating without the king," Dominic replied with a smirk as he sat down at the table.  
"And you know we can't eat without our baby girl here. She'll throw one hell of a fit," Vince said smiling at Kesia.  
"Okay, just shut up and say grace so we can eat," Kesia said bowing her head for the prayer that followed.  
"Dear God, thank you for the food that has been placed in front of us, for friends and family, and for all the crap under the hood of our fabulous cars. Amen," Leon said. Mumbling 'Amen' everybody started eating.  
Supper at Kesia's was always a big deal. Everyone from the gang was always there. Vince and Leon were always hungry. Jesse ate whatever you gave him, as the same for Dom, Letti, Dom's girlfriend, Mia, and Kesia. Sometimes they never bothered to wash their hands, after being out and working on cars all day.  
Dominic had met Vince, Jesse, and Leon in fifth grade and from then on they had always been best friends. Now Letti was a different story. She had always lived up the street from the Torettos. Dominic had always had her attention, but when Letti get her driver's license, she had always had his attention. They instantly clicked. So Kesia had known these people for her whole life. They had always been there for her and she had been there for them.  
"So Kesia, how's school treating you these days?" Vince asked.  
"You know, ssdd," she replied winking at him.  
"Yeah, yeah, same shit, different day," he replied with his old coyote smile.  
"You know, next week is the last week of school and you know what that means," Kesia said smiling.  
"Parties and booze," Vince replied sarcastically.  
"Well parties yes, but booze no.' She replied laughing. 'I have two parties next week. My graduation, which I'm not going to, and my prom, which I'm also not going to," Kesia said quickly, trying not to look at their faces.  
"What? Kesia, why aren't you going to your graduation or your prom?" Mia asked dumbfoundly.  
"Grad's boring and I hate formal dances. Besides, I can't get a date anyway," she replied.  
"You mean that a damn fine girl like you can't get a date to her prom. Those boys don't know what they're missing," Letti said looking at Kesia.  
"Look, it's no biggie. Most of the guys at school are perverted or dumbasses," she replied finishing her food.  
"I'd be glad to take you," Jesse said quietly. Unusually he hadn't said anything through dinner.  
"Thanks Jess, but like I said I'm not going," she replied gently. She had had a crush on Jesse for sometime now. They were good friends. He was there for her, just like she was there for him. She didn't think Jesse actually liked her, but she was very wrong. Jesse had taken an interest in her since the day she turned ten. He hadn't thought she'd like him, but he didn't know. If he had told Vince or Leon, they'd just tell him he didn't have a chance. He thought she deserved somebody better than himself. He was only 5 years older than she was, but he didn't care. He knew Dominic wouldn't allow them together. So, he kept his feelings to himself and just did what he always did.  
"You at least have to go to one of them," Mia pleaded.  
"Look. I'll have to wear a dressy outfit with a square on my head and look like a total retard. I'm not going and that's final," Kesia replied angrily.  
"You only get to do this once in your life, baby girl and I want to see you go through it," Mia said trying desperately to change Kesia's mind.  
"LOOK!' she yelled jumping out of her seat. 'I'M NOT GOING TO EITHER OF THEM! OKAY? I MADE THE DECISION, NOT YOU! SO JUST BACK OFF!" Then she left the table and ran out the back door, trying not to cry.  
Mia was about to get up and go after her, but Jesse was already up and out the door after Kesia.  
"No, let Jesse handle it," Leon said quietly, finishing his food. Mia sat back down and sighed. 


	2. Jesse?

CHAPTER TWO  
  
When Jesse found Kesia, she was deep in the woods behind their house, sitting on a grassy knoll, crying silently.  
"Kesia," Jesse cried out softly.  
"GO AWAY!" she yelled back at him. When she lifted her head and noticed it was Jesse the expression on her face changed. "NO JESSE, WAIT! DON'T GO!" she yelled to him.  
Jesse turned around, walked over, and sat down in front of her.  
"I'm sorry Jesse, I thought you were somebody else, but why'd you come and not Dom or Mia?" she asked curiously.  
"Well, I don't like it when you fight with Dom and Mia and I hate to see you upset," he replied reaching out and holding her hand.  
"Jesse, I just hate it when they judge the things I want to do. It's either they agree with it or they don't. Simple as that," she told him. Kesia looked down and smiled at the sight of his grease-covered fingers. No doubt from spending hours working on cars.  
"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. My parents were like that. I mean I know Dom and Mia aren't exactly Papi and Mami, but they're just trying to.to. I don't know, be like parents to you," he replied watching her glance at his fingers.  
"I know, I know," she answered back. "Yeah, Jess I know they're trying to be parents to me and I seldom think of what it would be like if my parents hadn't died. I mean, I love the life I have, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I guess I just hate people disagreeing with the decisions that I make." She looked up from Jesse's fingers. He was smiling at her like a little kid. Kesia smiled back through her tears.  
"Well, please don't disagree with this," he said to her. Then he just leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn't just any ordinary kiss on the lips; it was a very sensuous kiss.  
Jesse pulled back to see what her reaction was going to be, but she didn't do anything. She just sat there stunned.  
"Jesse, I wasn't expecting that, but.umm. I know you like me and everything now, but we can't be together and you should know that. Dom would never allow it. I like you too, but I don't want to damage our friendship by going out. Do you understand, Jesse? Please, let's just stay friends. I love our friendship," Kesia said to him gently.  
"I totally understand, Kesia. I just hope I didn't ruin it by doing that," he replied with a sound of relief in his voice.  
"It's not going to change a thing," she replied kindly.  
Then from out of no where came a whistle. Dom was standing at the edge of the woods.  
"Come on you two. It's getting dark," he called out in his gravely voice. It's a wonder that it never sets of car alarms.  
"Coming Dom," Kesia replied. She glanced back at Jesse with a concern. "You don't think he saw us, do you?" she asked worryingly.  
"No, 'cause if he did I'd be dead already," he answered.  
They got up, brushed off and ran to catch up with Dominic. 


	3. Ride

CHAPTER THREE  
  
When they got back to the house Mia and Kesia apologized to each other.  
"Kesia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Really I didn't," Mia pleaded.  
"Mi, it's okay. I just hate it when you disagree with the decisions that I make. That's all," Kesia replied.  
"So, apology accepted?" Mia asked.  
"Apology accepted, Mi," Kesia replied finishing her desert and placing her plate in the sink.  
Kesia walked out to the living room where the gang was watching a movie.  
"Hey, look who came home," Leon said sarcastically. "Come join us, baby girl. The movie's just getting good."  
"Actually, I'm going to go grab a quick shower. So, if any of you lazy asses, besides Letti, need to take a piss, I suggest you do it now," she said winking at Letti who smiled back.  
Kesia heard five 'no's' and then ran upstairs to take a shower.  
She grabbed everything she needed, went to the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She turned the water on so that it could heat up while she got ready. She undressed, got in the tub and turned on the shower. As soon as the water hit her skin, she let out a sigh of relief. A shower was just what she needed to wash away what had just happened. She turned her head up, closed her eyes and let the water massage her face. As soon as the water hit her eyelids, she had a flashback of Jesse kissing her. Kesia opened her eyes and shook her head.  
"Whoa! Kesia, it was just a kiss. Best friends kiss best friends all the time. It's no big deal," she whispered to herself.  
Kesia shook her head again. She grabbed the soap and the shampoo and began to wash up. When she finished, she turned off the water and got out. She grabbed her towel and quickly dried off. She dressed quickly into pj's which were just a black tank top and a pair of hospital pants. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She threw her towel and clothes into the hamper. When she exited the bathroom, she noticed it was very quiet. She didn't hear anybody, not even the TV. Kesia crept down the stairs quietly. When she reached the bottom, nobody was in the living room and the TV wasn't on. She went to the kitchen and found a note from Dom on the table. It read:  
Kesia,  
Gone for a little ride. Be home soon. Don't stay up and wait for us,  
okay?  
Love,  
Dom  
With that Kesia was furious. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.  
The gang had never gone for a street race without her. She usually rode in Mia or Vince's car and she would stay in the car and watch Dom kick everybody's ass. Dom wouldn't let her race until she was eighteen and that was just around the corner, but she was still furious. None of the street racers knew Dominic had a little sister, with the exceptions of Hector and Edwin. Mia rarely raced, but Kesia, oh Kesia wanted to follow in her big brother's footsteps, but skipping the two years he spent in jail when she was ten. Those two years were hard on Kesia. When Dominic returned he had promised Kesia he was never going to leave her again. And it would kill Dominic to see his baby sister go to jail.  
Kesia slammed her fist down on the table. Then she dashed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't bother shutting the door, because nobody was home. She quickly changed into a pair of low rider jeans and left her tank top on without bothering to put on a bra. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it rest on her shoulders. She threw on her favorite necklaces. She had to look like one of those street racer hoes, but mostly she found that she looked tough and ready to rumble, like Letti. Before she went downstairs, she made sure her thong straps were above her jeans, just like Letti. She had to make sure that nobody, especially Dom, saw her, because she wasn't just going to sit in her car and watch Dom kick everybody's ass, she was going to get out, walk around and hang out.  
Kesia checked herself in the mirror one last time, and then she grabbed the keys to her red Honda 2000 out in the garage. She went back downstairs, went out the front door and locked it behind her.  
Kesia entered the garage and smiled at the sight of her car.  
"Time to go for a little ride, baby,' she whispered.  
She looked around the garage for the NOS tanks. She knew if Dom found out about this, she'd be grounded for life. She grabbed two NOS tanks out from behind the toolbox and hooked them up to her car. Once she was done, she hopped into her car, so excited she was almost sweating.  
She pressed the button to open the garage door. As soon as it was up, she started up her car and drove off with 50 Cent's "In Da Club" blaring from her speakers. She was good to go. She pressed the garage door button again to close it.  
Kesia had no idea what was in store for her. 


	4. A Big Mistake Part I

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Kesia knew exactly where the street race was going to take place, because when she hit the intersection a whole bunch of street racers zoomed by. So, she just had to follow them.  
When she arrived, Kesia was so excited. She parked her car at an angle on the side of the street, hooked her keys on to her pants and got out to join the crowd.  
When Kesia got out, she heard about four whistles come from behind her.  
"Hey baby. Where'd you come from?" a guy yelled at her.  
Kesia turned around, looked at one of the guys from head to toe and winked. With that, she turned back around and walked away. The boys whistled again.  
Kesia walked over to where a huge crowd was. She stood on her tippy toes so that she could see what was going on, until Dom's voice came out of nowhere.  
"OKAY, NOW THESE ARE THE RULES! I WANT FOUR CARS! TWO RACING FOR 2G AND TWO RACING FOR PINKSLIPS! GOT IT? OKAY, LET'S RIDE! OH, AND OF COURSE I'M IN FOR THE 2G!" Dom's voice roared amongst them.  
Within two minutes the race was set. The guys who were racing went and got their cars, while everybody else ran to the finish line.  
Kesia wondered why anyone would want to race against Dominic. He always won, and if he lost you'd have to be a pretty damn good racer.  
Kesia ran off with the rest of the racers, making sure that nobody saw her. She knew Leon was working the scanner, because it was his job to tell them they were good to roll. Vince, Jesse, Letti, and Mia were all at the finish line waiting for Dom.  
Kesia got to the finish line and looked up the street to see the race just starting. Dominic's car raced by first, followed by three other cars, then they screeched to a halt. Kesia watched as Dom claimed his two new cars and 2G.  
Kesia was so excited. She had actually been there to witness a street race. She'd seen them before, but not like this. This was so real. All Kesia wanted to do was jump in her car and race somebody.  
Kesia was just about ready to leave when somebody bumped into her and they both fell down.  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?" a male voice asked helping Kesia up.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but you should really watch where you're going,' Kesia replied looking up to find a brown hair, blue eyed hunk looking at her.  
"Are you sure? We took quite a plunge," he asked politely.  
"Yes, I'm fine. It takes a lot to hurt me," Kesia replied still staring at him.  
"Yeah, you look pretty tough. Oh, and by the way my name is Jarrett. Jarrett Ross," he said reaching his hand out to introduce himself.  
I'm Kesia Vincent," she replied giving him her mother's maiden name, because if she gave him her real last name he'd go telling everybody and then she'd be in a lot of trouble.  
Kesia noticed something else too. Jarrett is Dominic's middle name!  
"Nice to meet you, Kesia," he replied shaking her hand.  
"Same to you, Jarrett," Kesia replied shyly.  
"Are you a big street racer? I'm not. I just come for the fun of it. I mean you have to be cracked to race against Toretto. He's like the king, but I'd like to beat him one day," Jarrett said with his hands in his pockets.  
Kesia giggled. "I'd pay big money to see that, but no, I don't race. I just come for the fun of it too."  
"Hey, the cops should be here soon, so.umm.ya want to come over to my place for a party. It's just a few racers and my friends, but don't worry you'll know everybody by the end of the night," he asked nervously.  
Kesia hesitated for a minute then thought what the hell. "Sure, why not? I need a good party anyway."  
"Cool. My car is a blue Mazda RX-7. And yours is?"  
"A red Honda 2000," she replied smiling at him.  
"So you'll just follow me?" he asked grabbing his keys out of his jacket pocket.  
"Yeah, but wait for me around the corner, k?"  
"Yeah," he replied while walking towards his car. "See ya!"  
"Yeah," she replied running up the street to her car.  
Kesia pulled her keys off her pants, unlocked the door, shut the door and started her up. She pulled out, trying not to be seen by anybody. She turned up the street and drove off. Kesia turned the corner and there was Jarrett waiting for her. She pulled up beside him and rolled down her window.  
"Just follow me and you'll be partying in no time," Jarrett said winking.  
Jarrett took off ahead of her and she followed close behind.  
Kesia hadn't forgotten about Dom or anything, she just really didn't care. She just wanted to party with Jarrett and have a good time. Kesia knew she'd be in a lot of trouble, but she didn't give a shit, she just wanted to party. 


	5. A Big Mistake Part II

I'm so sorry this took so long guys! My editor took too damn long with this one! I know this one's short, but I've been really busy working on chapters! It's when Kesia's at Jarrett's party! Believe me chapter "blank" is really 'sexy'!!!! You'll have to wait until I post it up though! So just read this one and tell me what you think! Thx! Rocky p.s I have to recieve at least 8 reviews in order to post up the next chapter!Sry! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"Actually, I'm going to grab a quick shower. So, if any of you lazy asses, besides Letti, need to take a piss, I suggest you do it now," Kesia's voice interrupted Dom's attention on the movie.  
Dominic replied to question with a simple no, as did the others.  
After Kesia had gone upstairs, Dom's cellphone rang.  
He looked down at Letti, who was laying on his lap. "Hey baby, you gotta move for a sec," he said smiling at her.  
Letti rolled her eyes and then sat up.  
Dom got up, went to his jacket lying on the couch and pulled out his cellphone. It was Hector, the guy that sets up the races.  
Dominic flipped the cellphone open and started talking.  
"What's up?" he asked walking down the hall towards the kitchen.  
"Notin' much. You?" Hector replied in his Mexican accent.  
"Just hangin' out with the team, ya know?" Dominic replied opening the fridge and grabbing a Corona.  
"Yeah, well, sorry to interrupt y'all, but everybody wants a race, Dom. You in or out?" Hector asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm there. Give me ten minutes," Dom replied placing the Corona back in the fridge.  
"Then we're set. See ya's in a few, Toretto".  
"See ya," Dominc replied hanging up.  
He walked back to the living room, where Vince must have been teasing Letti, because Vince was on the floor protecting himself from Letti, who was punching and kicking him.  
"Knock it off you two. Get up of your asses and get ready. We're goin' for a ride," Dominic said to them.  
"YES!" Jesse yelled jumping up and running out the back door.  
"I guess we all need a good race. You guys can stay or go," Dom said while putting his coat on and taking his keys out of the pocket.  
"I go where you go and besides I need to get out," Letti said , placing her arms around Dom's waist and giving him a kiss.  
"Awe, come on you two. Do we really have to watch you guys make out? If ya wanna do that go upsatirs," Vince said looking away.  
Letti shot him a glare and Vince instantly backed off.  
"Well ya'll know I'm in," Leon said while walking past Dominic and Letti.  
"V, you comin'?" Dominic asked.  
"Yeah, I'm comin', but what about Kesia?" Vince replied.  
"Mi will stay here with her and if she feelis like coming she can come," Dominic replied wrapping his arms around Letti's waist.  
"I need to get out too ya know. So, I'm coming with you guys," Mia said while coming out of the kitchen.  
"Stay with Kesia until she's done and then bring her with you."  
"She'll be too tired, she won't want to come," Mia replied.  
"I don't know about that. If she finds we went to a race without her, then we'll be in a lot of shit," Vince said concerned.  
"I know, but I'll leave her a note. She'll probably go straight to bed anyway," Dominic replied while grabbing a piece of paper and a pen off the desk. "There. Mia, leave this on the kitchen table. Now, we're good to roll."  
Everybody headed out the back door to go to their cars, which were parked in the driveway. They started their cars up and backed out one by one. They all followed Dom down the road.  
When they got there, it was the usual. Everybody was showing off their cars and there were a whole a bunch of hoes walking around.  
As soon as Dominic got out of his car, the girls poured all over him. Of course Dom liking this, forgets about Letti, and starts sweet talking to them.  
Letti of course is used to it. She gets out of her car and sees two blonde bimbos hanging on Dominic, all she can think is: 'Jesus! Dom can't keep his dick in his pants.' Letti walks over.  
"Owwwe, I smell skanks. Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave treadmarks on your faces," Letti said giving them a nasty look.  
The hoes rolled their eyes and let go of Dom's arms.  
"Letti, I was..."  
"Yeah, whatever," Letti replied walking away.  
Hector and Edwin walked up and did their 'handshake' with Dominic  
"You know what you want, brotha?" Hector asked.  
"Knew before I got here," Domininc replied.  
"Then we're good to roll,' said Edwin, rubbing his hands together.  
Dom raised his arms in the air to get everybody's attention.  
"OKAY, NOW THESE ARE THE RULES! I WANT FOUR CARS! TWO RACING FOR 2G AND TWO FOR PINKSLIPS! GOT IT? OKAY, LET'S RIDE! OH, AND OF COURSE I'M IN FOR THE 2G!" Dominic announced.  
Within two minutes the race was set. Dom and the others that were racing went and got their cars. While everybody else ran to the finish line.  
Dominic and the three others parked their cars at the starting line. While they waited for Leon to say it was good to roll to Hector, Dominic lifted the passenger side seat up, exposing four small NOS tanks. Dom flipped the switch to open them and get them ready. After he was done that, he put the seat back down and turned his music on. He smiled as Digital Assasins' "Lock It Down" blasted through his ears.  
All of the sudden, Hector raised his hands and everybody revved their engines, and then Hector quickly swung his arms down.  
Dominic stepped on the gas and shifted gears. He took off with speed. He looked in his side mirror to see the other three trailing behind him. He decided to hit the NOS button, because he knew they would never catch up to him now. He hit the NOS button and blasted off with a jolt and before you knew it he had passed the finish line and the others passed it shortly after.  
Dom got out of his car and claimed his prizes from Hector. Letti ran up to him and gave him a big kiss.  
"Yo Dom! I'm having a party ay my place after. You guys wanna come hang for a while? Have a few, then go home," Hector asked.  
Dominic looked at Mia. Mia knew what question he was asking without saying anything. 'What about Kesia?' Mia shrug her shoulders.  
"If you're riding, I'm riding. She'll be fine for another couple of hours," Mia whispered to him.  
"Okay, but is she gets mad..."  
"We're both taking the blame. It was you who decided to come without her," Mia said, cutting him off.  
"So, what's it gonna be?" Hector asked rubbing his hands together like he always did.  
"We'll come for a bit, but we gotta get home, 'cause, yeah, you know what," Dom replied giving Hector his 'you-know-what-I-mean' look.  
"Yeah, I gotcha, brotha," he replied.  
Dominic and Hector did their 'handshake' thing again and then they set off to Hector's house. Dominic told Leon to go to Hector's place through the walkie talkie.  
Hopefully Kesia would be home before they got home! 


	6. Kesia

Chapter Six  
  
When they got to Hectors house, Dominic warned them that they were only aloud two beers. He didn't want anyone driving home drunk.  
It was around 2:20 am that both Mia and Dominic thought they should be getting home. They collected up the gang, thanked Hector for the party and the drinks, and then they left.  
Coming into the driveway, they made sure they didn't make a lot of noise.  
When they entered the house, all was silent, except when Vince and Leon entered, because they were to busy fooling around.  
Dominic turned around and smacked them both upside the head, making them scram for cover.  
"If you idiots wake her up, you'll be spending the night outside on the deck, like a dog," Dom growled.  
Vince and Leon looked at each other and shivered. There were serial killers, drug dealers, psycho loonies and other bad shit out there at night. They didn't even want to conjecture staying outside all night.  
"I'm going to check on Kesia," Dom said heading up the stairs.  
He walked down the hall towards her bedroom and opened her door just a little.  
All of the sudden Dominic thundered down the stairs.  
"Yo bro, what's up?" Vince asked with a puzzled look.  
"MIA!" Dom yelled, neglecting V's question.  
"What is it Dom?" Mia replied curiously, while exiting the kitchen.  
"Is Kesia in the kitchen?" he asked nervously.  
"No. Isn't she."  
"No, she's not upstairs anywhere," he replied cutting Mia off.  
"WHAT? What do you mean she's not upstairs?" Mia asked worryingly.  
"She's not anywhere in the house," Dom replied panicking.  
"Umm, Dom, sorry to say this, but Kesia's car isn't in the garage either," Jesse said out of breath from running.  
"SHIT!' Dominic yelled. "Where could she have gone?"  
"Looking for us probably. I told you she'd get mad," Vince replied.  
"Guys grab your keys, we're going out again. Mia stay here just in case she comes home," Dominic said opening the door and grabbing his keys of the hook beside it.  
Everybody grabbed their keys and headed out the door after Dominic. They all went in different directions looking for Kesia.  
It was about 4 o'clock am by the time they all returned home. No one had found Kesia. Mia had tried Kesia's cell phone a couple of times, but there was never a response.  
Dominic and Mia were both panicking now, as were the others, but not as serious.  
"Dom ease off. She'll come home. She's got nowhere else to go," Letti said, trying desperately to calm Dominic down.  
"How do I know she's not lying in an ally dead? Or being raped by drug lords? Jesus Letti," Dom replied  
"She couldn't have gone that far. She'll come home, Dom. Just relax, baby," Letti said placing her hands on Dom's shoulders and gently massaging them.  
"Letti, I can't calm down. My baby sister is out there in this hell of a city, probably alone, lost or even dead. For Christ Sake," he replied taking Letti's hands of his shoulders and walking over to the bedroom window.  
"I know for one thing that she's not dead, alone or lost. Kesia's not that stupid, Dom. She's a smart girl and a tough one too," she replied careingly.  
"I know, Let. I know," Dom said staring out at the night sky.  
There was a knock at the door. It was Mia.  
"I tried her cell again, but still no answer. We'll just have to wait and see what happens, Dom. I know she'll come home. She just has to," Mia said lightly.  
"I know. Just wait and see," Dominic replied walking over and giving Mia a hug.  
Letti and Mia exchanged 'goodnights' and then Mia went off to bed.  
"Let, I'm gonna crash on the couch tonight. I just wanna be alone for a while," Dominic said grabbing a blanket and a pillow from off the bed and giving a Letti a kiss on the forehead.  
"Okay," she replied.  
Dominic left the bedroom and went downstairs. He threw the pillow and the couch, laid down and then threw the blanket overtop of himself.  
Dom fell asleep restlessly thinking of Kesia. 


	7. A New Best Friend

Chapter Seven  
  
When Kesia arrived at Jarrett's place, there were cars parked all over, but as it was the suburbs, nobody was calling the cops complaining about loud music.  
Kesia squeezed her Honda in between two cars parked in front of the house.  
When Kesia got out of her car, Jarrett walked over and greeted her with a smile.  
"So, you ready to party?" Jarrett asked excitedly.  
"Ready when you are," she replied grinning at him.  
"Well, then just follow me," Jarrett said.  
Kesia followed Jarrett up the lawn to the front door. Jarrett opened the door and Sean Paul's 'Like Glue' blasted through Kesia's ears. Jarrett closed the door behind her.  
"STAY HERE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Jarrett yelled over the music.  
"OKAY!" Kesia yelled back.  
Kesia looked around the room at the people dancing and drinking. She didn't see or recognize anyone. They were all probably at least four to six years older than she was. Kesia knew she was probably the youngest one there.  
Two minutes later, Jarrett came back with a Corona in his left hand and a Smirnoff Ice in his right.  
"Whatever one you don't pick, I'll drink," Jarrett said holding the two bottles out to her.  
Kesia looked from the Corona to the Smirnoff. She knew she wasn't aloud to drink, but this was her time, her party. There was nobody around to tell her she couldn't.  
Kesia grabbed the Smirnoff out of Jarrett's hand and took a big gulp. It actually didn't taste that bad.  
"Thirsty are we?" Jarrett asked watching her with interest.  
"Just what I needed,' Kesia replied smiling. 'But there is something else I need too."  
"What?" Jarrett asked curiously.  
"Dance," Kesia replied grabbing Jarrett's shirt and pulling him onto the dance floor.  
"I guess you're quite the partier," Jarrett whispered in her ear.  
"I told you I needed a good party," Kesia replied turning around and taking Jarrett's arm and wrapping it around her waist.  
A few minutes later, Jarrett noticed that both him and Kesia had finished their drinks.  
"Hey, I'm going to go grab us some more drinks. I'll be right back," Jarrett said weaving in and out of the crowd.  
"Okay," Kesia replied handing him her empty bottle.  
Jarrett made his way through the crowd and then headed to the kitchen to grab the drinks.  
Jarrett spotted the huge bucket cooler holding the drinks on the kitchen table. He was just about to grab two, when his friend Xander came over and greeted him.  
"Jarrett my man. What's happenin' brotha?" Xander said while doing 'the manly handshake thing' with Jarrett.  
"Yo, Xander. Yeah, notin' much. Just hangin' out, having a good time," Jarrett replied coolly.  
"Umm, yeah I see that,' Xander replied staring over Jarrett's shoulder at Kesia, who was dancing in the middle of a circle surrounded be cute guys. 'Who's the hot chick?" Xander asked curiously.  
"Oh, her name's Kesia. I bumped into her at the street race and then I invited her here," Jarrett replied turning his head around and looking at Kesia.  
"Why is it you always get the good catch? Well thank God she's not blonde. The blondes are always on you. I'll give it to you this time man, but if you don't get her, I want her," Xander said jokingly.  
"I doubt that, but yeah, ya never know. Hey, I gotta be gettin' back to Kesia, so I'll catch you later," Jarrett replied, doing 'the handshake' with Xander again.  
"Okay man," Xander replied leaving the kitchen.  
Jarrett reached over to the bucket cooler and pulled out another Corona and a Smirnoff. She shook off the water and headed back to the dance floor.  
When Kesia spotted Jarrett she smiled gleefully. Jarrett grinned back and handed her the Smirnoff. Kesia took it from him, popped the top and took a mouthful.  
"Thanks," she yelled over the music.  
"No problem," Jarrett yelled back, while moving behind and placing his left arm around her waist, pulling her close. He thought she'd pull away, but she stayed where she was, dancing in his arms.  
When Lil' Kim's 'The Jump Off' ended, the DJ announced that a bump and grind contest was going to start in a two minutes.  
Kesia turned around to face Jarrett. She had a huge smile on her face and she was hyper.  
"Oh my god! I'm definitely going in that contest.and you're going to be my partner," Kesia said excitedly.  
"Kesia, are you sure about this? I mean, I don't mind, but."  
"But what? Too scared to see what I can do?" Kesia said placing her hands in the back pockets of his jeans.  
"Hell no! I wanna see what you and I can do together," Jarrett replied smiling at her.  
"Then you'll do it, for me?" Kesia asked giving Jarrett her 'sad puppy face', which worked every time, even with Dom and the gang.  
"For sure. I'd never miss a chance to dance with a girl like you," Jarrett replied pulling her closer to him.  
"Ooh, I think I have a new best friend," Kesia said, winking at him.  
After that the DJ came back on and announced that the contest was going to start. All of the couples, who were entering the contest, headed towards the dance floor. There were only four couples, including Kesia and Jarrett. Kesia grabbed Jarrett by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Jarrett laughed at how excited Kesia was.  
When they reached the middle of the dance floor, Jarrett noticed that Xander was also doing the contest, but his partner was Jarrett's ex- girlfriend Kylie. When Kylie spotted Jarrett and Kesia, she gave them a disgusted look, but Kesia, who had noticed Jarrett looking at them, only threw it back at her. Jarrett knew what Kylie was saying without moving her lips. "You choose that hoe over me? How dare you?"  
Kylie looked Kesia up and down and then looked in a different direction.  
Just then, the song they had to bump and grind to came on. It was Busta Rhymes 'I Know What You Want'. As soon as the music hit Kesia's ears, her eyes lit up. She smiled up at Jarrett and then they both started dancing. Kesia turned around with her back facing Jarrett. Jarrett wrapped his arms around her waist and Kesia started grinding her ass. Then Jarrett took his hands and slid them down her body, while she wrapped her arms up around Jarrett's neck, running her fingers through his soft brown hair. She turned around to face Jarrett, who was concentrating on her body.  
"Don't be afraid to go to new places," Kesia whispered in his ear.  
Then Jarrett grabbed Kesia's leg and pulled it up so that it wrapped behind his back. Then he dipped her slowly and swung her back up. Both Kesia and Jarrett were smiling and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Jarrett let go of her leg and then took his hands and placed them on her ass. Kesia moaned a 'yes' into Jarrett's ear. Then she took her hands and ran them underneath the back of his shirt. After that Jarrett did the same thing to Kesia. Their bodies swayed from side to side through the next 50 seconds of the song.  
When the song ended, neither Kesia, nor Jarrett wanted to stop dancing, but everybody had started to gather around them.  
Then, the DJ came back on and asked the crowd who should win. Everybody pointed to Jarrett and Kesia. The DJ asked what they wanted for a prize and teased them about getting a room instead, but all Kesia and Jarrett asked for were some more drinks  
While Jarrett went to fetch two more bottles, Kesia went and sat down on the couch thinking of what had just happened. Kesia couldn't figure out why she had felt so comfortable in Jarrett's arms. It had felt so right. Kesia felt comfortable and safe when she was around Jarrett and she had just met him a couple of hours ago. She just couldn't figure out why.  
When Jarrett came back, he had two Corona's and two Smirnoff's.  
"I thought I'd bring two of each just in case we get thirsty again," he said handing her the two Smirnoff's.  
"Good idea,' Kesia replied, popping the top and taking a mouthful. 'Thanks"  
"No problem," Jarrett replied taking a seat on the other end of the couch.  
Within 3 minutes, Kesia had finished her drink and was starting to get drunk. She had started her fourth drink and was to busy chatting with Jarrett to noticed.  
After a few minutes, Kesia started feeling a little dizzy, so Jarrett told her to lay her head down on his lap and let her feet dangle off the couch. With her feet dangling and her head on his lap, Kesia felt very relaxed.  
"I think I've got a new best friend," Jarrett whispered to Kesia.  
Kesia turned over and looked straight into Jarrett's moonlight blue eyes. She arched herself up on her elbows, still staring Jarrett in the eyes. Jarrett leaned his head down a little and brought Kesia in to a kiss. The kiss was very sensuous, but nothing like the one Jesse had given her earlier that evening and it was longer.  
When it ended both Kesia and Jarrett smiled at each other.  
Kesia laid her head back down on Jarrett's lap, while Jarrett placed his hand on her leg.  
"Tonight has been the best," Kesia said smiling.  
She rolled back over on her side, then blacked out. 


	8. I Care

"Kesia, come on baby wake up," Jarrett's voice echoed through Kesia's ears.  
Kesia moaned for him to go away. The fact was that Kesia had no clue where she was or what had happened after Jarrett had kissed her.  
Kesia opened her eyes slowly. It was all a blur, until Jarrett's smiling face came into view.  
"How do you feel?" Jarrett asked.  
"Like shit," Kesia replied rubbing her hand over her face.  
"Thought so," Jarrett said smoothing away a piece of hair from her face.  
"What happened?" she asked dazedly.  
"You kinda passed out on the couch. I didn't want to move you, so I threw a blanket on you and let you sleep. Besides the party ended a couple of minutes later," Jarrett replied, smiling at her.  
Kesia looked around.  
"What time is it?" Kesia asked tiredly.  
"Uh, it's 7:30 am," Jarrett replied looking at his watch.  
Kesia sat up quickly. She was still a little dizzy and she would have fallen over if Jarrett hadn't of caught her.  
"What?" Kesia exclaimed.  
"Whoa, calm down. I only said it was 7:30. What's the matter?" Jarrett asked concerned.  
"Oh my god! I'm so dead. My life is over,' Kesia said placing her head in her hands. Kesia sighed and then brought her head back up to face Jarrett, who had a curious look an his face. 'Jarrett, there's a lot you don't know about me. I sorta lied to you last night," Kesia said sadly. She didn't want to loose Jarrett, but she had to tell him the truth.  
"What? It's not like you're a juvenile delinquent or an ex-convict or something," Jarrett said placing his hand in hers.  
"Hell no, but.urg! Okay here's the downlo. My real name is Kesia Jordan Toretto. I'm 17 years old and yes my brother and sister are Dominic and Mia Toretto," Kesia said letting it all out.  
Jarrett let out a quick laugh.  
"You think I already knew that," he laughed. "I've seen you working at Toretto's sometimes when I drive by. I didn't think you were a Toretto. That surprised me, as you did being seventeen. Thank God the cops didn't come last night," he said sarcastically.  
Kesia's eyes widened and she punched Jarrett in the shoulder.  
"You mean you knew who I was," she exclaimed.  
"Well, yeah, sort of, but after last night I think everybody knows who you are now," Jarrett said jokingly.  
Kesia smiled at him. Jarrett looked at her and smiled back. Jarrett couldn't figure out why, but that whenever Kesia smiled or laughed it made him feel happy. She was so beautiful to him. He loved everything about her. It was like that she was the angel sent from heaven to him.  
"What?" Kesia asked knocking Jarrett out of his trance.  
"Oh, nothing. You're just so beautiful," he replied leaning in a little.  
Kesia blushed a little. Nobody had told her she was beautiful except for Dominic and Mia. And sometimes Lett, Vince, Jesse, and Leon would say she was a pretty girl and that the boys didn't know what they were missing, but coming from Jarrett was different.  
Kesia turned her head back to Jarrett and smiled at him again.  
"Thank you, Mr. Ross," Kesia said leaning in and looking back and forth from his eyes to his lips.  
Jarrett didn't linger he just came in and kissed her. He brought his hands up to her cheeks and Kesia brought herself closer to Jarrett.  
The thing was that Kesia didn't pull away and slap him in the face, she tenderly kissed Jarrett back. She had never kissed a guy like this before, so it was all new to her. Jarrett's kisses made her lips quiver and when he touched her, her whole body shivered. But Kesia liked what she felt, because she had never felt this way before, ever.  
Jarrett gently pulled away, looked at Kesia in the eyes and smiled. Kesia returned the smile, but it quickly faded and she looked away from Jarrett.  
"Kesia, I'm sorry if I upset you," Jarrett said looking sorry.  
"Jarrett, you didn't do anything,' Kesia replied turning back to Jarrett. 'It's just that.I like you and everything, but Dominic and Mia nor the gang can find out about you or us," She left out a soft sigh. 'I hope you understand."  
Jarrett smiled and took her hand in his.  
"Kesia, honey, if that's the way it has to be, then fine, but as long as I get to see you, I'm cool."  
Kesia's face lit up at the words.  
"Are you serious?" she asked surprised.  
Jarrett nodded.  
Kesia let out a little squeal and threw her arms around her Jarrett's neck. Jarrett laughed at her.  
Kesia got off of Jarrett and looked at the clock on the wall.  
"Oh Shit! I'm gonna be in so much shit,' Kesia exclaimed. 'Dom's gonna have my ass and I'll never be aloud out the house by myself ever again.  
Jarrett laughed.  
"He better not have your ass, 'cause I like your ass. And besides it's my ass now and if it helps, I'll come over and take the blame. After all it was my fault."  
Kesia smiled at the ass part, but then gave him her you've-got-to- be-kidding-me look.  
"Like yeah right, but seriously there's no way I'm gonna get myself out of this. I've got to leave," she said nervously  
"Umm, wait a sec," Jarrett said grabbing Kesia's arm to stop her.  
"What?" she said twirling around to face Jarrett.  
"Uh, sorry hon, but you can't leave looking like that. You'll only get in more trouble and your brother will be suspicious as to where you were.'  
Kesia looked herself up and down and ran a hand through her messy hair.  
Her clothes were matted and smelt of cigarette smoke. She knew her breathe smelt badly of liquor and her face was probably a total mess.  
A worried face appeared upon her face, as she plunked back down on the couch beside Jarrett.  
Jarrett placed his hand on her leg.  
All of the sudden Kesia's face lightened up as she remembered something.  
"How can I forget about that,' she said happily. 'I always have an emergency bag in my car."  
"Well that helps.a lot,' Jarrett with a confused look. 'Isn't that for when you have accidents, like when you cut or hurt yourself?"  
"No, no, a different emergency like this. It's got extra clothes, shoes, shampoo, ya know.'  
"Oh, I see now. Well, why don't you go get that "bag" and go hop in the shower."  
Kesia gave him a kiddish smile.  
"Are you sure, Jar?"  
Jarrett leaned in towards her face.  
"As sure as I'm sure last night was supposed to happen," he whispered to her.  
Then he gently kissed her.  
"Now go get your bag and get cleaned up you baaad dirrty girl," he said swatting her ass while she stood up and walked towards the front door.  
Kesia turned her head and hissed like a cat. With that she turned the corner and went quietly out the door. She ran towards her car, unlocked the door, leaned in and stuck her hand in under the driver's seat and pulled out a small black bag. She grabbed her cell off the passenger side seat, got out and shut the door behind her. She dashed back across the lawn to the house, quickly opening the door and shutting it behind her. She put her head against the door and let out a soft sigh.  
"You're safe. They won't find you here," Jarrett said assuringly.  
Kesia jumped and quickly turned around to find Jarrett sitting quietly on the stairs. She hadn't seen or heard him when she had come in. Probably because she was freaked out that Dom or somebody was going to find her. She knew that Dom and the gang was probably out roaming the streets looking for her, still, even know. She knew she should've moved her car since the gang would know it instantly. She knew she was way in over head and nothing or nobody could save her from what she would face when she returned home.  
Jarrett stood up and walked towards her.  
"I hope s..."  
Jarrett put a finger to her lips.  
"Don't speak,' he whispered.  
Kesia smiled happily. She dropped the bag to the floor.  
Jarrett wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Then he brought her into a passionate kiss, hitting the back of the door with a hard thud.  
Kesia let out a little giggle.  
Jarrett started kissing her neck.  
"You're so bad," she said laughing.  
"More like we're so bad," he whispered up to her.  
Kesia laughed and closed her eyes. Jarrett' s hands were gently massaging her thighs and ass.  
Kesia moaned softly, rubbing her hands through his soft brown hair.  
Jarrett's warm breath on her neck chills down her spine.  
Kesia didn't realize that her car keys were slowly slipping out of her hand until she heard the clinky sound.  
Jarrett stopped kissing Kesia's neck and brought her head up to face her.  
Kesia looked down to find he car keys in Jarrett' hand. She looked back at Jarrett and gave him a confused look.  
"I'm going to go move your car, so that if they do come this way they won't see it and come bustin' down my doors looking for you,' he said.  
"Good idea," she said opening the door to let him out.  
Jarrett kissed Kesia own last time before going out the door.  
Kesia shut the door behind him, put her back against the door and smiled happily and the smile lasted while she walked up the stairs to the bathroom. 


	9. The Morning After

Chapter Eight  
  
Dominic was restless that night. He tossed and turned and couldn't sleep. All he could do was think of Kesia.  
When he finally decided to get up and do something. He got up crept up the stairs and into his bedroom, where Letti was sleeping beautifully. Dominic quietly walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black beater. He had no chose but to go out and search for his baby sister. He quietly dressed and put on his Lugz without waking Letty.  
Just as he was about to leave, when something stopped him.  
"Dominic Jarrett Toretto, stop right There."  
Dominic froze and slowly turned around to find Letti still lying down, but here hand was pointing up at him.  
Letti sat up and stared at Dominic with her dark brown, almost black, eyes.  
"And WHERE do you think going?" she asked.  
"Uh.to get milk," he replied.  
"Yeah, right. Dom.' Letti said her eyes turning sad. 'Dom, don't lie. I know you're going to find Kesia, but like I said before she'll come home. And if you go you ain't leaving without me," she said jumping out of the bed and walking towards the dresser.  
"Letti, no it's best if I go by myself," he said softly.  
Letti looked up at him. Dominic could see the fear in her eyes, he could also see that she was scared; Dominic knew Letti was good at not showing her emotions and he knew it would one day over come her and she'd pop like a balloon.  
Letti looked away. She knew Dominic could see the fear in her eyes, as he could tell her every emotion just by looking at her.  
"Dom, if you go, I go. If I stay you stay,' she said, turning herself to Dominic. 'Dominic, I said it before, Kesia will come home. She has no where else to go.' Letti raised her hand to his cheek. 'Mia called everywhere she could think of and we practically went all over San Francisco."  
Dominic and Letti stood there searching each other's eyes for a minute, before Letti spoke again.  
"Dominic, if you are getting the idea that Kesia might have runaway, she would never. Not unless she had a damn good reason to,' she said softly. 'I've known Kesia since she was born and have been here for her for seventeen years of her life. Of course, I'm scared too, because Kesia is like a daughter to me and I would do anything for that girl, just like I'd do anything for you."  
What Letti said caught Dominic by surprise.  
He took both of Letti's hands in his and leaned down and kissed her. When he broke away, Letti's stood there for a second with her eyes closed.  
Dominic sighed.  
"Letti, you've won me over. I'll stay and wait until morning."  
A half smiled appeared upon Letti's face.  
Dominic let go of Letti's hands and began to undress, as Letti made her way back to bed.  
In his underwear, Dominic walked over to the bed and crawled in beside Letti.  
When Dom was close to her, Letty turned over and moved herself closer to Dominic.  
They looked at each other.  
"Just hold me,' Letti whispered. 'and let us fall asleep together."  
With one last quick kiss, Letty lowered her head down and nuzzled her head into Dominic's chest.  
With a quick sigh, Dominic closed his eyes and fell asleep to the feeling of Letti's soft, warm breath against his chest. 


	10. New Sensations

Chapter Ten  
  
Kesia had no problem getting herself into the shower. She located the towels in the small linen closet across the hall from the bathroom. She grabbed two towels, walked into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it behind her.  
She placed her bag on the floor and dropped the two towels on top of it.  
Kesia looked around the bathroom and noticed that Jarrett's bathroom was really no different from hers at home.  
Before getting on the shower, Kesia went through the calls she'd missed the night before on her cellphone. Kesia wasn't surprised by what she found.  
Dominic, Letti, & Mia had each called 6 times & Jesse, Vince, & Leon had each called 4 times.  
All Kesia did was smirk.  
After deleting all her missed calls, she snapped the cellphone shut and grabbed everything she needed for her shower out of her 'emergency' bag.  
She turned on the water so that it could heat up while she undressed. Kesia peeled of her smoky smelling clothes, got into the tub and turned on the shower. She put her face under the falling water. It woke her up & cured her headache a bit. Kesia grabbed her soap and shampoo and began to wash up  
When she finished, she turned the water off, and got out. She grabbed her towels and quickly dried off. She dressed quickly into a thong, no bra (she never had one on last night & there wasn't one in her bag), low rider jeans and an army tank top. She dried and brushed out her hair. She hadn't taken her necklaces off, so she just left them there. She grabbed the eyeliner and mascara out of her bag and put it on.  
When she was done, she put her stuff back into her bag, including her dirty clothes. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Her puppy paws were exposed, as was her 'Wild Cherry' tattoo and her thong straps were showing.  
Kesia picked up her bag, unlocked and opened the door. When she opened the door a glorious smell hit her nose.  
Kesia walked down the stairs and walked towards that glorious smell.  
She walked into the kitchen where Jarrett was cooking bacon, sausages, and strawberry pancakes.  
"You really didn't have to do that," she said dropping her bag on the floor and walking over to the plate of bacon on the counter.  
"I though I'd give you a little something to eat before you leave," he replied while putting the pancakes on the table.  
"It seems to me, Mr. Ross, that you're trying to get me to stay longer," she said chewing on a piece of bacon she had managed to snatch from the plate.  
"Well, I don't know about that. I think I'll be happy to have you leave,' he said while grabbing the plate of bacon away from her before she could get another piece. ' I invite you to my house and you come here and terrorize the place."  
Kesia just smiled at him.  
Jarrett walked over to her. "Now, why would I want to get rid of a charming girl like you?"  
"I may not be as charming as you think."  
"Oh, is that right," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Oh, and you know it."  
Jarrett gave her a quick kiss, before they both sat down at the table.  
Kesia thought she was going to die if she didn't eat.  
"Good thing I made extra," he said while watching her pile 3 pancakes, 12 pieces of bacon and 5 sausages onto her plate.  
"I girls gotta eat and besides I'm starving," she said pouring syrup onto her pancakes.  
"Sorry, I couldn't make eggs. I don't have any."  
"That's okay. I ha.or I don't like eggs," she replied while chewing on a sausage.  
Jarrett only shook his head and began eating.  
They ate quietly until they were both done.  
"Sorry if I've been such a pig," Kesia said.  
"It's okay. Everybody's like that once in a while," he replied.  
Kesia looked at the clock. It was 8:45 am. She had to get home.  
"Hey, I hate to say this, but I gotta run, hon," she said sadly.  
"Yeah, but it's okay we'll see each other soon," he replied getting up from the table along with Kesia.  
Jarrett grabbed her bag off the floor and followed her towards the back door.  
"Here you go," he said handing her the bag.  
Kesia took the bag from him, but when she did Jarrett grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.  
Kesia considered a moment, dropping her eyes to Jarrett's mouth. One hand still held hers while the other slid around the cradle of her neck. Kesia shifted her gaze until their eyes met.  
The corners of Jarrett's mouth twitched as he tightened his hold a little at the base of her neck. Slowly, he lowered his head towards hers. Excited and a bit hyper, Kesia kept her eyes open, watching his. She knew from experience that you could tell more about people from the eyes. To her surprise, his eyes remained open as well, even as their lips met.  
It was a gentle kiss, with no demand. Amazed, Kesia thought she felt the ground tremble under her feet. His lips moved lightly over hers. Kesia's pulse drummed under her skin. Lazily, he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, teasing them open. Still there was no demand in the kiss, only testing. Confident, Jarrett explored her mouth while Kesia felt her breath accelerating. A soft moan escaped her as her eyes closed.  
For a moment Kesia surrendered utterly to him and to the new sensations swimming through her. She leaned against him, straining towards pleasure, sighing with it as the kiss lingered.  
Jarrett drew her away, but their faces remained close. His hand was still light on the back of her neck.  
"What an incredible girl you are, Kesia," he murmured. "One surprise after another."  
Kesia felt stunningly alive. Her skin seemed to crawl with new feeling. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Ross."  
Jarrett laughed as Kesia felt him slip something into her pocket.  
"Now get going before you get into more shit," he said urging her out the door.  
"Like I'm not already in enough," she smiled at him.  
"Hold up. You're forgetting the something," he said throwing her car keys to her.  
Kesia caught them and opened the driver's side door, throwing the bag in the back seat.  
Kesia gave him one last smile before getting into the car and driving off.  
The drive home seemed like eternity, but when she neared her house fear began to build up inside of her.  
What would she face when she set foot into that house? 


	11. Love

Chapter 11  
  
Kesia's hands began to get clammy as she neared her house.  
"Oh, Kesia what have you gotten yourself into now," she whispered to herself.  
When she got to the house, she carefully and quietly parked her car out front. She gave out one last sigh before heading out to the house.  
When she reached the front door, she stalled a second before putting the key in the lock. Just when she was about to turn the key the, lock turned itself and the door swung open. Kesia jumped slightly as she now faced a very angry Dominic.  
"Get in here," Dominic said angrily.  
Dom moved to let her in. Kesia slowly moved passed him.  
When she was in the house, Dominic slammed the door behind her.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Dom asked her in a huff.  
Kesia quickly looked up at him, but did not answer.  
"Well?"  
"I went out," she said to him.  
"Yeah, we kind of figured that out last night. We come home, thinking you're in bed sleeping, but no, you're gone, nowhere to be found, with no note or a phone call as to where you were," he grumbled at her.  
"You guys do it all the time to me," she said rudely.  
Kesia had collected up her courage. Dominic did not intimidate her.  
"That gives you no God damn reason. You're only seventeen years old, Kesia."  
"So, I can take care of myself, Dominic. I'm not a baby anymore. Let me live my life!"  
Kesia could see him build up with more anger, which made her smile a bit.  
Forgetting that there were other people that lived in the house, Kesia and Dominic started screaming at each other.  
"I DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU SAY! I'M TIRED OF LIVING BY YOUR RULES! Kesia, do this, Kesia do that. No Kesia don't do that. Jesus Christ, Dominic, I'm not your pet or your lab experiment," she yelled furiously at him.  
"YES, BUT AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!"  
"CUT THE SHIT YOU GUYS!"  
Letti and Mia jumped between them.  
"The two of you stay out of this," Dom said pushing them out of the way.  
"No, because this is going way to far," said Mia. "But he does have a point, you have no reason to leave without saying or leaving a note as to where you are or are going," she said turning to Kesia.  
Kesia looked at them both with angry eyes.  
"YOU GUYS THINK YOU CAN RUN MY LIFE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BROTHER AND SISTER! BUT NO YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT. YOU FIGHT WITH EVERY DECISION THAT I MAKE! IT'S EITHER YOU AGREE OR YOU DON'T, SIMPLE AS THAT! YOU JUDGE EVERYTHING THAT I DO! I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITH OUT YOU GUYS JUMPING ON MY BACK!" Tears began to surface in Kesia's eyes.  
"KESIA!" Dominic yelled.  
"NO! I hate you guys! You don't love me. You only love yourselves and your precious cars. It's like sometimes I don't exist to you. I try to do things for you, but you completely ignore me!"  
"You know that's not true," Mia butted in.  
"Like hell it is!' she yelled back at her sister. 'You pick me apart piece by piece. You all assume I'm fine, when really I'm not. The only person who really cares is Jesse or Letti. They're the only people who actually care."  
"That's not true," Dominic uttered to her.  
"You know damn well that is, so don't try to deny it," she spat back at him.  
Dom looked over at Letti. She didn't say anything, nor give him a facial expression. Dominic ran a hand over his face and shook his head.  
"Too much to handle for ya, Dom?" Kesia asked him abruptly.  
Dominic looked up at her and shot her a glare. He was really starting to get pissed off now.  
Kesia looked over at Letti, who hadn't said anything, but Kesia could see that she was stressed out.  
"If we didn't care we wouldn't have gone all over San Francisco looking for you," said Dominic.  
"True, but what would happen if you broke your promise to Mami and Papi? You'd feel so bad, wouldn't you? Knowing that you didn't live up to what you promised. Making you a bad brother and sister," Kesia said.  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!' Dominic yelled at her. 'You know damn well that that's not the reason. We love you. That's why we went to hell last night looking for you. That's why we do the things that we do, because we love you. Everybody in this house. Mia, Letti, Jesse, Vince, Leon, and me. We all love you." Tears began to surface in Dom's eyes.  
"Really.... Really. Is that really true? I believe you, but why do you have to so overprotective of me. I'm not going anywhere.' Tears poured out of Kesia's eyes. 'I'm not a baby anymore, Dominic. I'm seventeen. I'm not going anywhere just yet. I know you love me, but sometimes I just wish you would show more of it."  
Kesia's vision began to blur and she began to shake.  
"Kesia...Kesia...Kes..." Dom & Mia's voices echoed through her ears.  
  
Pages: 3  
Words: 877  
Characters (no spaces): 3, 767  
Characters (with spaces): 4,641  
Sentences: 107  
Paragraphs: 47  
Lines: 100  
  
Hey Guys,  
I know this chapter took forever & I'm really sorry. I think I should really keep up on writing this, 'cause I'm really losing my readers. (. I only got 3 reviews on my last chapter. Yikes! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's not a lot, but I'll guess you'll like the next few chapters. Expect a new character and one you already know about. Tee Hee!  
4 now, but not 4 ever,  
Crawling 


	12. A Quick Trip To Hell

Chapter 12  
  
"Thanks a lot, Doc."  
"No problem. Just take it easy on her for a while."  
"Yes, for sure."  
Kesia heard the click of the door closing and a heavy sigh.  
"We should have seen this," said Dominic.  
"You can say that again. We should have paid more attention to her. She was half-right about what she said earlier," said Mia.  
Kesia's head throbbed. Where was she? Was she dreaming? Or was that really Dominic and Mia's voice she was hearing? Kesia let out a soft moan.  
"Hey, I think she's waking up,' said Vince jumping up out of his chair to the side of Kesia's bed. 'Hey baby girl. How ya feelin'?"  
Kesia rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Where am I?" she asked drained.  
"Hell," Vince said sarcastically.  
Kesia knew what 'hell' was. It was: THE HOSPITAL. Kesia smiled slightly and let out a light laugh.  
"Why?" she asked.  
Vince looked up at Dominic and then back at Kesia.  
"You blacked out," he replied.  
"Why?" she asked again.  
"Apparently you're suffering from emotional stress," Vince replied.  
Kesia's eyes flashes open. "Oh just great! What now? Do I have to see a shrink?" she asked turning to Dominic and Mia.  
"No, but you do have to chill for a while and take it easy on yourself,' Dominic replied. 'And if something's bothering you, you come and talk to anyone of us. We're here for you."  
Kesia laid her head back down against the very comfortless pillows and let out a sigh of relief.  
"How long was I out for and how long do I have to stay in 'hell'?" she asked.  
"Well. You were out for about two hours and you don't have to stay here long. Once you're ready we can leave," Dominic retorted.  
"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here," Kesia said jumping out of the bed, throwing the sheets aside.  
"Whoa! Are you sure you feel okay to leave?" Dom asked standing in her way.  
"Do I look okay to you?" she asked putting her arms out so that Dom could look at her.  
"Yes, you look fine, but I just want to make sure," he replied.  
"Thought so. Now let's got out of this place before I do need to see a shrink and besides I'm starving," she said heading for the door.  
"Now she's talkin'," Vince said following after her.  
Mia and Dominic looked at each other and shook their heads and followed after them.  
"V, where is everybody else?" Kesia asked as they made their way toward the elevator.  
"Dom told them to stay home."  
Kesia gave him a look. Vince only shrug his shoulders.  
"So where do you wanna go for lunch? It's on me," he asked pressing the button for the elevator.  
"Thanks V. I don't care, just as long as I eat," she replied.  
"No problem, baby girl or can I still call you that?" he asked thinking back to this morning.  
"V, you've called me that for seventeen years. Why would you stop calling me that now? I'll always be the baby girl, just as long as.... nothing happens," she replied cocking her head down the hall towards Dominic.  
Vince quickly looked at Dominic and then backed at Kesia. They both laughed under their breaths.  
What Kesia meant was that she would always be the baby girl just as long as nothing happened between Dominic and Letti.  
"What are you two laughing about?" Dominic asked, coming up behind them.  
"Oh nothing," Kesia replied smiling up at Vince.  
Vince shook his head.  
"V's gonna take me out for lunch, so you guys can go on back to the house, unless you're hungry too."  
"Nah, you two go on, besides the guys'll probably wanna know what's up," Dominic replied.  
"Okay then," Kesia said stepping into the elevator.  
Nobody said anything on the elevator ride down. When they had gotten outside of the hospital, Kesia jumped in Vince's car and they drove up in search of something to eat.  
  
Pages: 2 Words: 682 Characters (no spaces): 2,991 Characters (with spaces): 3,609 Sentences: 76 Lines: 71 Paragraphs: 45  
  
Hey Guys,  
I know this is a really sh*t-y chapter, but at least it's something. Just keep reading and reviewing and I promise you I'll give you something. For those who are still reading: Thank You. You guys are the only thing that has kept me writing.  
4 now, but not 4 ever,  
Crawling 


	13. Lunch

Chapter 13  
  
Kesia starred out at the passing scenery.  
"Well, you're unusually quiet," Vince said breaking her out of her trance.  
Kesia turned her head and gave him a small smile. "I'm just thinking," she replied.  
"Can I ask what you were thinking about?" he asked.  
"Nothing important. Just about the fight this morning," she replied twiddling with the bracelet that Jesse had given her for her sixteenth birthday.  
"Oh."  
"Do you really think Dom and Mia will change?" she asked.  
Vince looked out his side window, at the road and then back at her. "I don't know, but one thing is for sure, Dom and Mia have always loved you. Just like Letti, Jesse, Leon, and I do. No matter what they put you through, they always love you and always will. They're only trying to protect you."  
"I know, V," Kesia replied, then let out a soft sigh.  
"Well, here we are," Vince said while pulling into the Harvey's parking lot.  
Vince quickly found a parking spot and parked.  
Kesia got out of the car, leaving her coat inside. Vince locked it with his remote while they walked towards the restaurant.  
"You can have whatever your heart desires," Vince whispered to her.  
"Thanks," Kesia replied.  
Kesia gave Vince her order, then went to find a table. She pleased herself with a table near the window.  
While she waited for Vince to return with the food, Kesia began to think again, but it wasn't about this morning, it was about last night.  
Was last night just a dream? Was Jarrett a character of her imagination? Or was he just playing a game with her?  
"Kesia. Earth to Kesia," Vince said trying to get her attention.  
"What? Oh, sorry," Kesia replied out of it.  
"Still thinking about this morning? Like I said forget about it," Vince said handing her her food.  
"No, I was thinking about last night," Kesia replied.  
'SHIT!' Kesia thought in her head.  
"Oh," Vince said. "You're not gonna let old coyote in on what you were out doing last night, are you?" he said giving her his old coyote smile.  
Kesia gave him a look and then kicked him underneath the table.  
"Owe. What?"  
Kesia shook her head, laughed and began eating.  
Kesia and Vince ate in silence only making little chats here and there.  
  
"Well, we should head back home," Vince informed, stretching his arms.  
"Yeah," Kesia mumbled.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Dominic and Mia won't do anything to you. I'll make sure of it," Vince quipped.  
Kesia smiled. "Thanks, V."  
Vince and Kesia got up in unison, pushed in their chairs, and Kesia waited for Vince by the door as he dumped their stuff in the trash.  
The sun was out and it was about 75 degrees that day in San Francisco. Kesia thought back to when she was about twelve, or thirteen when on hot days like this, after supper, Dominic, Kesia, and the Gang would all go out for ice cream. They had always had fun. Usually they would go for a drive or go on the beach to watch the sun set after their ice creams. Sometimes they wouldn't return home until eleven or twelve. That had given Kesia so many good memories and made her yearn to want to do it once more. They had stopped when Kesia was about fifteen. Probably because she was getting older and they all thought she was getting too old.  
Smiling, Kesia got into Vince's car and began the ride home. 


	14. A New Woman

Chapter Fourteen  
  
On the ride back home, Kesia and Vince chatted and laughed, until there was a slight pause.  
Kesia looked over at Vince and half smiled. She love they way his muscular arm looked as his hand held the steering wheel. She glanced up at the tattoo on his right shoulder. Kesia suddenly felt the urge to lick it off. She moved up to his face. His old gruff-y coyote face was always tough, except for when he smiled, which was rare, and laughed, which made her cringe. She loved the way his black beater clung tight to his gorgeous tanned body. How his pants were baggy. How he walked, how he talked. Kesia loved everything about him.  
Kesia had never looked at Vince in a boyfriend/lover kind of way, only in a friendly kind of way. Probably because of Dom and Mia, but as of last night and this morning, Kesia didn't give a shit what Dominic and Mia said or thought. They had no right to boss her around like they do.  
"Kesia?" Vince said to her.  
Kesia blinked and shook her head. "What?"  
"You were staring at me funnily," he replied.  
"Oh, I was thinking about how sexy you are," she inclined.  
Vince smiled slightly.  
"V, can you pull over for a second?"  
"Sure. Why?" he replied, looking for a place to pull over. Luckily there was a dirt clearing on the side of the road. Vince quickly pulled over and put the car in park.  
Kesia unbuckled her seatbelt, reached over and pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
"What..."  
"Shhh," Kesia said putting her finger to his lips. Kesia brought her right leg over and got on top of Vince.  
"Kesia," Vince said.  
"Shhh."  
She took off her jean jacket and threw in the back of the car. She ran her hands down Vince's beater.  
Kesia looked up and their eyes met. His dark brown eyes sent shivers up her spine.  
Kesia couldn't wait anymore; Vince was teasing her without doing anything.  
Kesia leaned forward and kissed him. She did not use her tongue at first, until Vince's tongue made it's way into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth, careful not to miss anything. He teased Kesia's tongue by stroking it with the tip of his tongue and circling around her tongue ring. That made her begin to play wit his.  
Vince played his hands on her back and the slowly made their way to her ass. He gave a firm squeeze, making Kesia moan for more.  
Kesia's hands traveled up underneath Vince's beater, carefully caressing his neatly carved six pack.  
Vince let out a moan and broke away.  
"This is wrong," he stated. "We can't do this."  
Kesia had a feeling he was going to say something like this.  
"Why the hell not?" she replied annoyed. "You seem to have no problem with it and I sure as hell don't."  
"It's not that I have a problem with it, it's just the I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."  
"You're not taking advantage of me, V," she said. "Just think of me as your dessert."  
Vince smiled. "But what about Dom and Mia? If they find..."  
"Fuck them. Don't let the make your decisions, make your own," she said cutting him off.  
Vince smiled again, because he like the fact the she didn't give a shit. "But are you sure you wanna...with me? What about our friendship?" he questioned.  
"V, I wouldn't be doing this right now if I didn't 'wanna' with you,' she indicated. 'I don't think it'll hurt our friendship. We'll always be best friends, no matter what."  
"Ooh, I love you," Vince replied.  
Kesia smiled and Vince pushed her towards him. Their lips met forcefully. Vince's arms wrapped tight around her. Kesia was so close to him, she could feel his heart beat.  
Vince's hands found it's way up the back of Kesia's tank top. He was about to undo he bra when his cellphone rang.  
"Shit!" he mumbled, gently pushing Kesia away.  
Kesia let out a loud sigh. "Fuck it!"  
Kesia could tell by Vince's expression that he was pissed, which made her happy knowing he really did want her.  
Vince lifted up Kesia's leg, so that he could get his cellphone out of his pant pocket.  
He pulled it out, flipped it open and sighed. It was Dominic.  
Vince looked up at Kesia, who was annoyed.  
"I don't care," she stated.  
Vince pressed the talk button and brought the phone to his ear. "Hey," he answered.  
"You've been gone for and hour. Where are you?" Dominic replied.  
Vince looked up at Kesia for an answer. She only shrug her shoulders.  
"We were hungry. We stopped for and ice cream."  
"Oh, so when are you coming home?" Dominic asked.  
"When we're done, but Kesia's nagging at me to go to a movie," Vince replied.  
"Fine," Dom mumbled. "Whatever you do don't over spoil her," he teased.  
Vince smiled up at Kesia. "It's impossible to over spoil her," he teased.  
Dominic laughed. "Yeah, yeah, well bring her home in one piece."  
"She'll be a brand new woman once I'm done with her."  
And with that Vince hung up.  
Kesia slapped him upside the head playfully.  
"What? It's true," he quipped.  
Kesia laughed.  
Vince then leaned his head forward and laid it gently against her breasts. Kesia lifter her head up slightly and placed her chin on top of his head.  
They stayed there for a minute, before Vince began kissing her neck.  
Kesia closed her eyes and placed her hands on the back of his head and neck.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Pages: 3  
  
Words: 94 Characters (no spaces): 4,162 Characters (with spaces): 5,043 Paragraphs: 59 Lines: 108  
  
Hey Guys,  
Hehe. Like this chapter, huh huh? Wanna know what happens next? Well...you're gonna have to keep reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it. I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy writing a bunch of chapters for this story and two of my other stories. I know y'all were hoping she'd get like this with Jesse, but I twisted it a little. Besides I love Vince (Matt Shulze). He's so sexy and tough and appearing in a lot of movies lately. Tee Hee. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have one up soon...I hope.  
  
For now, but not forever, Frgt/10  
  
Feeling: Totally Insane Currently listening to: Easier to Run – Linkin Park 


	15. First Time

**Chapter Fifteen**  
  
Kesia and Vince had finally found a Motel 6 three minutes outside of San Francisco, where nobody would notice his car.  
Kesia waited in the car while Vince paid for a room.  
Surprisingly, Kesia wasn't nervous, this being her first time and all, she was patient and calm. It was kind of funny, because she was losing her virginity to a guy who had been there and seen her grow up for seventeen years. Vince was 'only' eleven years older than she, but Kesia couldn't give a fuck. She and Vince were best friends and were close and about to get closer.  
Kesia saw a door swing open at the corner of her eye.  
Vince walked over to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, pulled her out and swung her over his shoulder.  
Kesia giggled happily.  
Vince shut the door and went to find their room. When he did, he took the key the receptionist had given him out of his pocket and opened the door.  
When he entered, he shut the door with a kick of his foot and lifted Kesia off his shoulder and threw her onto the bed.  
Kesia only laughed.  
Vince turned around to lock the door, when he turned back around Kesia had her tank top off, along with her shoes and socks.  
There was NO way Vince could resist her now. She was so beautiful. She had the most angelic face. He green eyes glowed as she smiled at him. Her lips were that sexy rouge color. Kesia was strong, as was the rest of her body. Her stomach was perfectly flat; she showed no bones and was 'quite' busty. Vince licked his lips at the way her low rider jeans clung tight to her ass and strong legs. He could not wait to get them off her.  
Vince took of his shoes using his feet and pulled of his beater.  
Kesia felt her heart begin to race when Vince took off his beater. There was NO way Kesia could resist him. He was so sexy. She wanted to feel the roughness of his goatee against her skin when he kissed her. She want to feel his big, masculine hands caress every part of her body. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted to feel his hard, strong body against hers. Damn it! She just fucking wanted him!  
Before they started ANTHING, Vince stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled a condom. He threw it on the bed, where it landed up by the pillows.  
Kesia lifted up her hand and signaled him to come to her. "Tonight I'll be your naughty girl," she said in a husky voice.  
Vince walked slowly towards her, then he grabbed her and kissed her furiously. Vince's fingers found Kesia's bra hook and carefully unhooked it.  
Kesia and Vince broke apart and stared into each other's eyes as Vince took off Kesia's bra.  
"Are you ready for this, baby girl?" he asked.  
Kesia smiled and nodded in response.  
Vince smiled back at her and began to kiss her again.  
Vince and Kesia lay down gently on the bed.  
  
Hey guys,  
Did you like it? Well I'll find that out from your reviews. If you have any wishes as to what you think or would like to see in future, please feel free to send them to mydirrtylaundryhotmail.com (please make sure the subject or title has something to do with the story, so I won't delete it). Or put it in your review. I can't guarantee that I'll grant your wishes 'cause I like to surprise y'all. If you don't like my story or you have a problem with what's going on, feel free to email me or put it in your review. Well, I hope you're still enjoying my story and thanks SO MUCH for staying with me. You are the inspiration that keeps me writing. I know I sound desperate, but I am. I'm slowly losing my readers. wipes tear I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

4 now, but not 4 ever,

Angel of the Underworld  
  
Current feeling: Totally insane

Currently listening to: "I Like Dat" – Houston ft. Chingy, I-20, and Nate Dogg


	16. Questions

Chapter Sixteen - Questions

Dominic and Mia didn't say anything on the ride back home. They were to surprised about what had just happened and what Kesia has said earlier

When the reached home, the Gang was instantly at the door waiting for the news on Kesia.

"Where's Kesia?" Jesse asked.

"What happened?" Letti asked.

"Man, is she all right?" Leon asked.

Dom put his hands up to stop any further questions.

"First, Kesia's out with Vince for lunch. Second, Kesia's suffering from emotional stress. Third, she's absolutely fine," Dominic replies, answering all their questions.

"Is it serious?" Letti asked.

"No, we just have to take it easy in her for a while and we told her that if anything was bothering her to come talk to any one of us," Mia answered.

"Thank God," Jesse mumbled.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"That she's okay and it's not serious," he replied.

"Yeah thank God," Dominic said.

They made their way back to the house quietly.

When in the house they went their separate ways. Jesse, to the garage; Mia, to the kitchen; Leon, to the living room; and Dom and Letti upstairs

When upstairs, Dom and Letti retired to their bedroom. Dom instantly fell onto the bed, letting out a heavy sigh; tired from the lack of sleep he had gotten last night and the 'excitement' from the morning.

Letti took a place beside him on the bed.

"You're tired. You should sleep," she said.

Dom turned his head to her and brushed a piece of hair from her face. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her temple.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Letty looked up at him confused, "For what?" she asked.

"For staying by my side through all these years and helping me through last night," he replied. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like without you.'

Letti smiled, "Sometimes I wonder that too and what my life would be like without you. Probably living Hell."

"Same here."

They both smiled.

Dom then let out a loud sigh.

"Sleep, love," Letti said.

Dom rolled over on his side and put his arm around Letti, to pull her closer to him.

They looked each other in the eyes and gently kissed each other, before closing their eyes and letting their dreams take them over.

Hey Guys,

I know this is short, but it's something and I haven't updated in a while. I'm really sorry. I've been haven trouble writing a lot of thing lately, but mostly I haven't had time. I had summer school, then I went to Montreal, and then I went to Shediac for 6 days. So I really haven't had time, but I will tell you what to expect in the next couple of chapters. Expect some more loving, not particularly sex, tension, confusing, emotions running at high, secrets, secrets being exposed, and decisions being made. This is what you should expect in the next couple of chapters. I am still looking for ideas for future chapters, so feel free to email me. I'll catch y'all later.

Yours truly,

Angel of the Underworlds

Feeling: Tired

Listening To: Goodies by Ciara ft. Petey Pablo


	17. Accidents Happen

**Chapter Seventeen - Accidents Happen**

Dominic and Letti slept for an hour, waking to the sound of people yelling outside.

"What in God's name is goin' on out there?" Dominic grumbled.

"I don't know, but we'd better go check it out before someone gets hurts," Letti replied.

Dominic nodded in response and then they both got up and exited the room.

When they got downstairs, they heard the yelling coming from the back door in the kitchen.

They both walked back curiously. They saw Mia standing on the doorstep her back turned to them, yelling at something or someone.

"Mia what the fuck are you yelling about?" Dominic asked coming up behind her.

Mia jumped, gave him a look, and pointed to the kitchen floor. Dominic looked to where she was pointing. There were footprints going back and across the floor.

"Someone stepped in grease and decided to walk across my newly cleaned floor," Mia stated angrily.

Dominic turned his head and looked at the two suspects standing outside.

"How were we supposed to know we stepped in it?" Leon said.

"That's why you take your God damn shoes off before you come in the house," Mia yelled back at him.

"Stop yelling at each other. Settle this nicely," Dominic said.

"How can we settle…"

Dominic put a finger up to silence her.

"So…do you know who did it?" he asked.

"We both did. We both went in to get a drink," Jesse replied.

"And you didn't know you stepped in grease?"

They both shook their heads.

Dominic sighed, "Well since you both did, you'll both be cleaning the floor."

"Awe!" they both let out.

"Well it's what you get for going across my floor with your shoes on," Mia exclaimed, then she turned and went into the house.

Dominic looked at the both of them and shook his head.

"Well get to work," she said, then turned and went in the house as well.

Dominic walked into the living room and plunked down in the couch.

"Does the drama ever stop?" he asked himself.

"Not in this family it doesn't," Letti replied, surprising Dominic.

Dominic raised he eyebrows in agreement, and then made a confused face.

"Mia!" he yelled.

"Yes, Dominic?" she replied, coming down the stairs.

"Are Kesia and Vince back yet?" he asked.

"No,' she replied.

"Letti hand me the phone, please,' he said.

Letti went across the room, picked up the phone off its receiver, and handed it to Dominic.

Dominic hit the 'talk' button and dialed Vince's cell number.

After about five rings, Vince picked up.

"Hey!" he answered.

"You've been gone for and hour. Where are you?" Dominic asked curiously.

"We were hungry. We stopped for and ice cream," Vince replied.

"Oh, so when are you coming home?" Dominic asked.

"When we're done, but Kesia's nagging at me to go to a movie," Vince replied.

"Fine," Dom mumbled. "Whatever you do don't over spoil her," he teased.

"It's impossible to _over _spoil her," Vince teased.

Dominic laughed. "Yeah, yeah, well bring her home in one piece."

"She'll be a brand new woman once I'm done with her."

"What?" Dominic asked, but Vince had hung up.

"Where are they?" Mia asked.

"They're getting ice cream and then going to a movie," he replied still looking confused.

"Dom, what's wrong?" Letti asked.

"Vince said 'She'll be a new woman once I'm done with her'," he replied

"He's only joking, Dom," Letti replied.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling something's up," he replied

"You always do," Mia said, shaking her head and heading back upstairs.

Dominic looked at Letti, she shrug her shoulders.

"She's growing up too fast, Letti. I'm gonna lose her soon," he stated.

Letti sat down beside him. "Yeah, she's turning into a woman, but Dom, you're the one who raised her and taught her things. You'll never lose her. She'll always come back to you."

Dom looked at her with worried eyes. "Even if she does come back, I don't think I'll ever be able to let her go," he replied.

"You're just scared of her growing up and her learning things on her own. She has to make her own mistakes and learn things from it."

"But hopefully they won't be mistakes she'll regret for the rest of her life."


	18. Confessions Pt 1

**Chapter Eighteen**

"**Vince! Stop it," Kesia yelled.**

**Vince looked up at her with an evil eye and continued kissing Kesia's stomach, but tickling her as well with is goatee.**

**"V! I said stop," she laughed and began to thrash underneath him.**

**Vince grabbed hold of her hips to hold her still, but it was no use. Kesia wiggled free of Vince's grasp and rolled off the bed.**

**"Can't hold me down," Kesia laughed as she fastened her jeans.**

**Vince rolled on his back and propped himself up on his elbows and gave a "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look.**

**"I just did half an hour ago," Vince teased.**

**Kesia shot him a glare.**

**Vince smiled at her.**

**Kesia bent over, picked up Vince's beater up off the floor and threw it at him. "Get dressed. We need to get back or Dom will be really suspicious," she stated heading for the bathroom.**

**Vince got up off the bed, straightened out his beater, put it on and walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the frame, with his hands in his pockets.**

**Kesia, who was redoing her make-up, glanced at him in the mirror. "What?" she asked.**

**Vince sighed, " I take it we have to keep this on the low?"**

**"That we has sex, yeah, but our relationship, no," Kesia answered. "I don't give a shit what Dominic and Mia or anybody for that matter say anymore. We're gonna go public about us. Dom and Mia won't be happy, but they'll just have to live with it," she stated.**

**"What about our asses? Dom won't be happy, which means he'll be breathing down our necks 24/7."**

**Kesia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He'll just have to get used to it, so just ignore him."**

**"Whatever you say, Princess."**

**"Great! I've got a new nickname, but I'm not a princess," Kesia replied, giving a baby voice.**

**"Yeah right."**

**Kesia gave him her sad puppy face.**

**"Oh don't give me that look," Vince said.**

**Kesia turned to face him and began walking over to him.**

**"You're so cute," Vince laughed.**

**Kesia smiled happily and leaned onto him.**

**Vince looked her in the eyes and gave her a half smile. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked.**

**Kesia smiled, "Yes."**

**Vince nodded slightly and leaned down and kissed her gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.**

**Kesia pulled away with a confused look on her face, "What was that for?"**

**"You're really brave, Ke. Probably the bravest woman I know," Vince replied.**

**"What about Letti?"**

**"Letti's tough, but she's not brave or not that I know of."**

**"I'm tough too," she said.**

**"Oh, that I know and have witnessed," he laughed.**

**Kesia punched him in the stomach playfully.**

**Vince grunted.**

**"We've gotta go now," Kesia said walking out into the bedroom.**

**Vince followed her out. "Got everything?" he asked.**

**"Everything 'cept my virginity," she joked.**

**Vince laughed.**


End file.
